


Maria's Fourth Birthday

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And a little surprise, Fluff, Grandpa Hades and Hephaestus, M/M, When Maria got her cool arm bracelets, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12





	Maria's Fourth Birthday

It was the day of June 13 Maria's birthday and Hades for a better lack of the word couldnt wait to see her o give her her gift. He and Hephaestus had been planning this for a while now. She was only four but that didn't mean that she could have the right to have the weapons for when she was older. He had gotten the metal for the two items that the black smith god had made. Hephaestus had always toke his projects seriously but this one now to the next level of that. He spent more time on this then he would ever anything of this size at the most a few hours. He had been very precise in the measures and had magic so that it expand with her as she got older.

Hades had came into his work shop and looked at the birthday gifts the smith had made. The bracelets with the black bronze had shined as if they had been polished with sliver liquids from the starts themselves. The tiara was a little extra thing they choose to throw in for her. When she was 2 she had been watching tv in Hephaestus work shop when Sailor Moon had came on and she had her eyes glued on to the screen the whole time when it was playing and when it ended she tootled over to the large god and pulled at his pants saying, "Grandwa more pretty lady and tiara pwease? he couldn't say no to her so he found more episodes for her to watch.

Since then she has been love with the show. She had most of the merch she watched all of the shows and she had a few of the outfits of the series. Her favorite sailor was Pluto that made her feel a little cocky about himself. The tiara was that of Usagi, from the m like shape to the stone in the middle of the fore head. They had got a stone of a rare black diamond. Hephaestus had a smug smile on his face as he looked at his uncle and passed him the two presents for his granddaughter and stood up to look at the clock.

"We should go and get over to the party we dont want to be to late for it" they entered the shadows as they went to the party. 

This was the best day of Maria's life all her friends were here and they had so much cake and played cool games. Her daddy got her a dog it was a black pit puppy that had lose its left front leg. She couldn't wait to play with her. They were opening the presents when she felt the two powerful forces behide her. She looked to see her grandpas and ran up to them and gave them a hug. She giggled and started to rumble on about what had happened with the party and the two gods looked on with love and awe in their eyes. 

When she was going on a bit to long Hades put a finger to her lips and and pointed to her to sit down for a moment. She was confused but her mommy always said listen to there elders except uncle Dakota and Mr.D. She sat down as the gods pulled out a box of something each. Hades was holding a small silver box with a black ribbon. Hephaestus a red one with brown ribbon. They gave them to her and waited for her to open it. She screamed as she giggled and pulled out the tiara. She couldn't even think straight. She looked in the other box that had a note that told her that they expanded to cover her whole fore arm and could help her in combat. 

Running she showed all her friends and her family her cool gifts. She gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They let out hearty laughs as thy looked at her.

"Happy Birthday Maria.

She really loved her family they were the bestest people ever.


End file.
